metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideo
Hideo was an Intel Team agent for the private military company Militaires Sans Frontières and later Diamond Dogs. Biography At some point, a MSF soldier heard a rumor from another soldier about a truck somewhere in Costa Rica containing "God." After inspecting a truck at the Crater Base in Costa Rica, Big Boss discovered and recruited Hideo using Fulton recovery. Hideo joined the Intel Team, one of five divisions within the private military company dedicated to finding any strategic elements in an assigned area as well as supplying information for MSF. He eventually became an important member of MSF, and Kazuhira Miller asserted that "to say he's a critical VIP would be a massive understatement." At some point in his career, he was assigned to an undercover position at a U.S. prison camp in Cuba. Near the end of this assignment, Hideo recovered a cassette tape containing vital intelligence, and requested that he be extracted from his post, proving his identity by sending Big Boss his signature J.F. Rey Eyewear JF1142 col 2924 (Ocean/Turquoise) eyeglasses. Despite this, on December 7, 1974, his cover was compromised, and he was forced to hijack an enemy Jeep and signal for a new rendezvous point. When MSF went to extract him, he attempted to hail their Hind and request extraction due to being ambushed. However, they weren't able to help due to static interference blocking out the call. As a result, Hideo had to use a flare to signal the chopper his location. Big Boss arrived and provided fire support from an MSF Hind D, escorting him to the base's helipad for extraction. However, his Jeep was disabled by enemy forces, forcing Big Boss to intervene directly to save the agent. After defeating the pursuing enemy forces and disabling a Blackhawk chopper that was pursuing the extraction vehicle, Big Boss and Hideo managed to escape with the tape. Following the Ground Zeroes Incident and the destruction of Mother Base, Hideo left MSF. Nine years later in 1984, however, upon hearing Big Boss returned and was operating Diamond Dogs, Hideo volunteered to return to his former position in the Intel Unit.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Kazuhira Miller: Remember the guys you brought back from the base in Cuba States Naval Prison Facility nine years ago? Believe it or not, some of them survived that hell Zeroes Incident we went through. Word reached them that Big Boss is back, and they wanted in. They're good men, our brothers in fate. They'll be glad to know you've seen them here. Hideo was later captured by the Soviet Union through unknown means and was taken to Ghwandai Town in Northern Kabul, Afghanistan where he was held in a manner similar to Miller. Venom Snake was then notified by Miller of Hideo's capture and due to his invaluable use as an asset of the Intel team, tasked him with extracting him which was ultimately successful. By this time, while he did wear a similar pair of eyeglasses to the ones he wore in 1974, they differed in that they were pearl white instead of Ocean/Turquoise. Behind the scenes Hideo is a major character in the side op "Intel Operative Rescue" in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. His survival is required to complete the mission. Hideo's name and appearance is based on series creator Hideo Kojima. For obvious reasons, he is voiced by Hideo Kojima himself in all versions of Ground Zeroes. The emblem on the back of Hideo's uniform is the fox logo from the now-defunct Kojima Productions. A similar cameo appeared as an Easter egg in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, where inspecting a truck with the license plate "CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL" at the Crater Base would result in Big Boss finding and recruiting him using Fulton recovery. The license plate numbers were a reference to Hideo Kojima's birthday."63" is shorthand for "1963", "8" refers to August, which is considered the eighth month on the standard calendar, and "24" refers to the 24th day of August. In addition, the order it was given in refers to how Japan transcribes its dates. Depending on the version, Big Boss will either say "Director!" (Japanese version) or "Mr. Kojima!" (overseas versions) upon discovering him. Upon being recruited, he possesses no Combat Unit or Mess Hall Team stats, C-rank in the R&D Team, and S-rank within the Medical and Intel Teams, he possesses extremely high morale, his life and psyche are 1392 and 1248 respectively, his GMP is 1245, and his character quote is derived from a statement about himself regarding how movies made up 70% of his existence, with the remaining percent being up to the individual to decide. Largely because of his unique method of recruitment, he is the only non-unique character to actually be recruited many times. He is also given an indirect mention in some of the soldier quotes, where some of the soldiers will mention a rumor where they can find God inside of a truck''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'', Kojima Productions (2010) MSF soldier: Did you hear? Somebody said they saw "God" inside a truck somewhere... (This was a callback towards a briefing file with Cecile Cosima Caminades, where Miller notes that Caminades' middle and last name is similar to the Japanese phrase "Kojima, kaminandesu", which translates to "Kojima is God."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing files > Briefing library > Cécile > About herself > Cécile Cosima Caminades Kazuhira Miller:'''Wait a second... Cécile Cosima Caminades... Cosima Caminades... Hey, thats close to... '''Cécile Cosima Caminades: Close to what? Miller: Your name... It sounds almost like the sentence Kojima, kaminandesu in Japanese. Cécile: And what does it mean, sil vous plait? Miller: Well, "kami" is the word for "god" in Japanese. "Nandesu..." Well, it's hard to explain, but placed after "god" it would turn the sentence into "is God." Naked Snake (Big Boss): Okay. So?! Miller: "Kojima is God"... Cécile's name is a message! I dont believe it... Kojima is God... Kojima is God... Snake: Umm, Kaz...?). This was later given a slight reference in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, specifically in the mission Traitor's Caravan, where one of the Contract Forces of Africa soldiers asked if looking underneath the canvas of the truck would result in anyone who did so being possessed by the Kikongo god "Nzambi."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Soldier: You ready to set off? // Truck driver: Anytime. // Soldier: What is it under the canvas, anyway? // Truck driver: You're better off not knowing. Besides, you'd violate our contract if you look. // Soldier: I've heard rumors... You think it's true that anyone who looks under the canvas will be possessed by Nzambi? // Truck driver: Do not look under the canvas. After completing the mission, Big Boss gives Hideo his glasses back and puts them on his face, with Hideo exclaiming, "Snake, what took you so long?" This is a reference to the E3 2013 Red Band trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, where a similar scene plays out with Miller as Snake rescues him in Afghanistan. Upon S-rank completion, however, he will instead say, "Snake, that was perfect!" After Hideo is rescued, he will appear on Ground Zeroes' mission select screen. If the player idles too long, Hideo will look towards the screen and wave his hand, causing the missions to scroll rapidly. If the player manages to extract him, he will be made available on Mother Base in The Phantom Pain. He is the only retrievable unique character/prisoner whose extraction to Mother Base is required to complete the mission. They will also be unlocked by Main Mission 12, with Hideo specifically being unlocked by completing either Mission 3, 4, or 5. Unlike the other Ground Zeroes soldiers, however, he is not required to be extracted during Ground Zeroes to unlock him (he is also the only Ground Zeroes recruit to not actually be listed among the Ground Zeroes recruits section of the official Piggyback Guides for The Phantom Pain). He also can be rescued at the Da Ghwandi Khar in the same location as Miller in Episode 1: Phantom Limbs. When finding him, the scene will also re-enact both the ending of the Intel Operative Rescue from Ground Zeroes and the scene for Miller's rescue (more specifically, "Snake, what took you so long?" and Snake's "We'll talk, but not here" response). He's one of the few staff members unable to be dismissed by the player. He also cannot be seen and interacted with while on Mother Base. After Ocelot destroys Huey Emmerich's glasses during an interrogation, he can be seen wearing the same model glasses that Hideo had worn nine years prior. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Notes and references ru:Хидэо Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Spies Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs